Faded Glory
by Vycre
Summary: The Great Race has come and gone. Friends said goodbye and made promises. Now, 60 years later Mrs. Wei is still waiting for that one promise...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Dear Mrs. Wei,_

_We of Dusktok Publishers are politely urging you to answer our calls about your novel and the potential sequence. As you know your book has been a bestseller ever since in entered the bookstores and dozens of fans have begged us and you, through your own website, to write a sequel or even make a complete series of your first novel. _

_So, hereby we want to urge you to contact us!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dusktok Publishers_

With a deep sight an old woman hits the ESC button on her new computer and is relieved when the e-mail disappears and she is alone again. 'Why can't they all just leave alone and let me be?', she mutters angrily against her fat black cat, but the only thing the animal does is yawning, stretching, turning around in a circle and lie down again. 'Precisely Satis, I wish I was a cat and I could sleep all day without people looking funny at me.' Slowly Mrs. Wei gets to her feet and struggles to get to her window. It is difficult to accept, but it seems that old age has finally caught up with her. Lost in thoughts she stares out of the window of her small and humble house, on a hill overlooking the forest at one side and the great, famous Wei Racetrack on the other side. 'I can't believe it already has been 60 years since I went on a great adventure and meeting all kinds of good friends. Too bad I have never seen them ever again', the woman whispers sadly to nobody in particular.

After coming back from Oban Eva Wei waited days, months and even years for her best friend to show up on her doorstep and take her to see his kingdom, but he never came. It was only after she had grown old, got children of her own and married with an 'acceptable' partner, that is finally occurred to her that her prince, by then probably king, would never come for her. But even now, she refused to believe that he left her behind alone and never even thought about her. Excuses keep making their way into her mind to give her a reason to forgive her best friend, because he still was. During the last 60 years she wrote him letters, but never did she found the courage to send them to Nourasia, so she kept them in an old shoebox and waited, waited patiently until the day that he would remember her and he makes his way to Earth.

Eva is pulled back to reality when to small arms wraps around her waist and a high voice says: 'Hey grandma! Is everything alright? You look so sad?' With a smile on her lips the old woman turns her attention to a young boy hanging onto her waist. 'Of course everything is alright my dear boy. Now, where are your mother and aunt?', she manage to say without a trembling voice. The boy points towards the kitchen and that moment more footsteps can be heard and two young girls are running onto the living room. 'Grandma! Grandma! May we watch the great race tomorrow from the sky box?', the girls attack their grandmother and the only thing saving Eva's life is a stern voice: 'Leave your dear grandmother alone, girls. Get her some room to breathe!', it's the voice of one of Mrs. Wei daughters. Lizzy is standing in the doorway and is grinning broadly at her mother. 'I'm sorry mum, but I've promised the children to go and watch the great race, since the fact that our brother is racing. I hope you don't mind it.' Eva is just about the answer her daughter when another voice is interrupting her.

'Naturally our sweet mother doesn't mind it!', another young woman steps inside the living room and any other person should have stared, blinked and got totally confused, but not Eva. She can keep her daughters apart from each other perfectly, even though they look exactly the same. 'When our brother is racing even mum is coming to see it, right mum?', her second daughter, Maisa is laughing. 'It is going to be a spectacular race tomorrow!' This draws Eva's attention and curious she looks at Maisa. 'And why is that Mai?', she asks. Her daughters and children sit down on the couches and it takes a while for her child to answer. 'Well...', she starts nervously. 'This race is between the four winners of the lasts races. So they well fight for the third, second and first place...' She is interrupted by Eva is is getting agitated. 'I know how the races work, my dear. I have raced the better part of my life. Just tell me what it is that is bothering you!' After a deep sight and a few moments silence it is Lizzy who continues. 'One of the four last racers is from the newest planet in the federation.... Nourasia.'


	2. Chapter 2

A good race and a bad party

Eva sights and looks at her surroundings. The stadion is full, it's more than full, even the most upperseats are sold till the last one and still people are trying to buy, beg and bribe their way into the magnificient building. The racing course is a very plain one, nothing like the life threathening ones she saw in her younger days. It has a lot of bends and curves and of course some obstacles, but mostly it is about good old fashion raving techniques and playing it all smart. She looks up when a shadow is falling over her and she is pleased to see that it is one of her friends from own racing period.

'I see you kept a seat free for me how nice of you', the man is smiling while he takes his place next to her. 'Have you heard about the racer from Nourasia? Rumours say it is the son of King Aikka, isn't that fascinating? Eva has to grasp the sides of her chair to prevent her from falling. 'What did you say?', she asks breathless. 'But of course there are others who even claim it is King Aikka himself racing today', her friend continues without even noticing the distress of Mrs. Wei. Mark leans over to his friend and whispers: 'They say that the King is here to take his princess to his kingdom'.

They look at each other not able to break eyecontact. 'Maybe he is finally here for you and…', Mark whispers. 'Owh shut it', interrups Eva sternly. 'I will absolutely not hear any more of this nonsens you here me. I'm an old woman, Mark, don't taunt me like that.'

The race ended in a big party. Eva's only son, Matthew, had won the Luminate Cup. He had defeated the competitors from Oraei and Sadona easily and the last race he had to fly was just magnificent. The mysterious Nourasian kept being a mysterious Nourasian, because he entered the stadium completely cloaked. He did however look around the public once and after that he just focused on the race. Eva got a weird sensation the moment he looked in her direction but she didn't pay it any attention. The race started and the only thing what mattered there and then was the victory of her son. It was obvious from who he'd got the racing skills and many times the commentators called out Eva's name. This was a race as there were supposed to be. No killings, no foul tricks only the two racers and their speed and handy use of the obstacles.

In the end it was a close call. Matthew made it over the finish just before the Nourasian did and immediatelt the rumours started rumbling and growling. It was the son of King Aikka! No, it was King Aikka himself! He lost because Matthew is a better racer! No, he lost because Matthew is the son of Eva! Eva Wei is the princess! No, he is here to meet his secrect young love! But underneath all those rumours and even lies there was one truth, he got beaten by Matthew and that meant that there would be a big party the following evening at the Wei Residence up the hill overlooking the stadium.

Eva get to the party of her son long after the other guests had arrived. She doesn't mind being so late. Now at least there were no journalists shouting and other guests looking curiously at her. Slowly she climbs the stairs towards the big, impressive mansion and she takes her time. All those long, intensive years of racing finally are demanding the rest they need and when Eva doesn't pay attention to those signals they just heard her joints and limbs untill she stops and rests. When she finally reaches the front door that same weird sensations runs through her bones as it happened in the stadium, but she ignores it.

And that has it's consequenses...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Hello Mother', Eva Wei is being greeted by her daughter Lizzy. 'We were afraid that you wouldn't show after all.' Eva smiles and takes both hands of Lizzy into hers. 'Of course I would come, you know me better than that. Now where is that son of mine? I have to congratulate him with his victory.' With those Mrs. Wei walks ahead to the broad stairs leading from the entrance hall into the large, luxury living room, which is crowded by shouting people. When she reaches the top of the stairs the room falls silence and it takes a few minutes for Eva to even notice the sudden change. When she eventually does notice she stretches her already painful back proudly and looks over the crowd.

'Why are you all silent? My son won the Golden Race today and you should all be celebrating…', her voice rings clearly through the room and immediately the crowd resumes their conversations and laughter. '… instead of all staring at an old woman, who can't climb the stairs anymore without help', Mrs. Wei whispers to nobody in particular.

The rest of the evening is filled with well-wishes, small talk, jokes and music and it seems to Eva that the mass is just too big and talkative towards her. She doesn't want to have endless discussions about which engines and which parts are best for the newest racers and the upcoming Intergalactic Championships. She realizes that she doesn't want to be a part of any of it anymore and it hurts her heart when she sees all those young racers together. Yes, she is even jealous of her most successful son who wins race after race, just like she did in her racing period. The Intergalactic Championships are a series of challenging races which are being combined with marksmanship and cunningness. It's the Race of Oban, but than in a smaller, less dangerous variety. She and her dad came up with the idea to hold these races in order to forge, maintain or strengthen the relations between the different worlds in the federation. It was a way of making new friends and seeing the old ones once again. In her heart, her secret, this was the way to see her prince again and have fun just like during the Race of Oban…. But he never showed, not once. Nourasia did compete, don't let it be a mistake, but it was never the prince (and now the king). They always send representatives for their planets, impressive racers, but never him. It had hurt Eva more than she would ever acknowledge to anyone, she felt betrayed and lost.

'Mrs. Wei?', Eva is brought back to reality by a gentle voice behind her. It sounds Nourasian and for a moment her heart stops. She feels excitement, anger, relieve, pain, tears and joy all at the same moment and for a second she forgets the man behind her. When she finally brings up the courage to turn around she feels even more disappointed to discover a young boy behind her. He has big blue eyes and a gentle manner of moving and appearing. She reads Aikka all over it's face and she feels like the last bit of life in her body is just squeezed out. 'He got married and got children. Of course he did! What did I ever meant to him? I can't even think of the boy as a 'him' I have to call him an 'it'! Did he ever thought me? Is she pretty? Is she her as well? What does he want from me?', all these questions are tumbling over each other in Mrs. Wei's head in order to be asked first.

'Who are you?', are the only words to reach her lips and be spilled. The boy looks at Eva and smiles friendly. 'My name is Jo'dan', he says. 'My father named me after the man he admired the most in his younger days.'

'What are you doing here Jo'dan? You're not on the guest list', Eva says and she hears the pain in her own words.

'My father wants to give you a message Mrs. Wei', the boy stretches out his hand and between is fingers is an letter. Slowly, Eva extend her own arm and fingers and she firmly grasps te letter. When Jo'dan doesn't move and keeps staring at her fascinated, Eva opens the letter and with an deep breath her eyes wander over the letters…

First she can't make out any of the words, but when her eyes finally focus she reads:

_My Dearest Earth Princess,_

_How did my heart longed for this joyful day, when I'd be finally able to visit Earth and look upon your bright and lively face again. How did my heart…._

A fury awakens in the deepest parts of her soul at these words. 'My Dearest Earth Princess? My heart longed? Bright and lively?', she mutters angrily and she crushes the letter between her fingers and hands. Suddenly 'bright and lively' and full of energy Mrs. Wei walks back into the mansion with large angry steps. Everybody who stands between her and the gigantic fireplace at the other side of the room, jumps to the side when they see the fury and hate on the face of the elder, former champion among champions. Eva hears he son ask something, but she can only feel a stinging pain in her heart and she rushes towards the fire. Without hesitation she throws the unread letter in the fire and watches it burn.

'Why did you burn the letter?', a small hand takes her own and she finds herself staring into blue eyes. His blue eyes. His gentle nature. His…. Like being hit by an electric bolt Mrs. Wei draws her hand back and she looks at the boy with the only possible emotion she can rely on, to keep her from falling apart right now, and that's anger.

'Go back to your father boy', she says with a voice as cold as ice and eyes emotionless as steel. 'Go Back to your father.' Eva turns around and starts to walk to the front door. 'It was a nice party Matthew, but I'm tired so I'll you'll excuse your old and cranky mother', she smiles at her boy.

'But Mrs. Wei?', the voice of Jo'dan follows her all the way to the front door. 'What do I tell my father?'

Without looking back Mrs. Wei answers. 'Tell him he is 60 years too late.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's a sunny and warm day. Birds are swirling through the air and the woods and fields are buzzing of life. The racing track, at the western side of the large forest, is abandoned and not even the maintenance crew is working today. The only sign of life is coming from an elderly lady who is lying in the grass in the middle of the track.

'Of course he is married. Of course he has children. Of course he forgot me', these three sentences have become a mantra overnight for Eva. The party had ended in a nightmare. She recalls the face of the young boy so clearly that it makes he nauseous and the name... Jo'dan. Eva shoots up, filled with sudden anger. 'How dare he? How dare he betray our long lost friendship by calling his son after my friend?', her words echoes through the empty stands surrounding the track. Of course there is nobody to answer her question and the stadium is going silent again. She just wants to get back onto the grass again when she hears a distant buzzing. First, she thinks it is just the wings of the bees around. But the sound keeps growing louder and when she sees the shadow of a large beetle hovering towards her, her heart stops. Slowly, while desperately trying not to look up, she gets to her feet. She groans when her back is protesting against the movement which isn't meant anymore for the old folk. A feeling of humiliation is surging through her body as she realizes that the Nourasian above her is probably young and strong...

'Mrs. Wei?', Eva can stop herself just in time from cursing and taking a swing at the boy on top of the beetle. Her head snaps up, her eyes flaring with the anger she only felt after Aikka's betrayal on the ice planet. 'What the hell do you want from me boy?', she asks Jo'dan. The boy looks at her puzzled and then he takes something from his bag.

'My father would really like it if you would find the time to read his letter, Eva...' He starts.

'Who gave you permission to call me by my first name? You address elderly people by their last names!', she interrupts the boy.

'Sorry'

'Always speak with at least two words!'

'Sorry, Mrs. Wei'

'I shall not read his pathetic letter',

'But, my father is the king and...'

'He is the King of Nourasia, not of Earth'

'He really wants to see you!'

'I really want my own island, that does not mean I get one'

'He flew all the way out here'

'I have been waiting here for 60 years. He could have come any time'

Somewhere during their argument the nature had of it changed...

'You're not a Princess! You're just an old, spoiled brat!'

'And you are a young prince without proper lessons in politeness'

'You are mean! And you hate me! And you hate my father!'

'You have no manners, I do not care the least about your feelings and your father has lost my love a long time ago'

'You don't deserves the time and effort he is putting in trying to contact you!'

'If writing letters the best is what he can do, even when he is on the same planet as I am, then he does not deserve my response'

The young boy is getting desperate, it is clearly written all over his face. The focus in his eyes is betraying the search in his brains for a snappy answer.

'And you... I hope that you die soon of old age or an lethal disease! Then at least my father is free from the burden his heart has been carrying ever since he left you!'

Eva is speechless. Die of old age or an lethal disease? Her brain is still trying to catch up with the meaning of the sentence when another one is offered by the pissed off Nourasian.

'Or perhaps I just have to help nature along a little bit!'

Eva is still speechless and her brain is still trying to catch up with the recently spoken words. When she sees how the beetle is been driven towards her, she gets to her feet.

'What are you doing Jo'dan?', she ask with an sudden trembling voice.

'Not so tough after all, are we?', the boys shouts at her while he keeps pushing the beetle towards her. The beetle is a young one, but still impressively large and it's no G'dar. This one is not friendly towards her, she can feel it. She can feel how the hate, anger and need for revenge flows from the rider into the beetle.

Human instinct takes over and her body starts moving all by itself. The fear in her head, urges her body to move faster and faster. Eva feels how her legs, knees and hips are protesting by the sudden movement and no matter how she tries to stop her legs from running, she cannot stop. Her breathing is getting shallow, her lungs are burning with the lack of oxygen, but her hearts is racing and pumping blood like a madman. The adrenaline released by this process is keeping her legs moving even when the pain is unbearable. Where Eva at first wanted nothing more than to stop running, now she wants nothing more than to keep running until she reaches the safety of her house. But the beetle with Jo'dan riding it is blocking her from the directions she wants to go. He is rushing her forwards in the opposite direction. What was there again? Eva cannot think of what lies on the other side of the track anymore. Her mind is blank. The only need which is present in her mind and body is the need for survival. The need to get away from this predator and into safety.

'Eventually, my father will forgive me for this. He will see that it was the only way to help him. To remove the burden from his heart and then perhaps he will love me and my little sister with the heart that belongs now to the wrong person. This is my revenge for the love you stole away from us and from my mother. Who died knowing that her husband didn't love her or the children she gave him',

Forgive? Revenge? What is happening? All these questions are circling through Eva's brain, when suddenly the ground beneath her feet disappears. And then she remembers what is at the north end of the track... A large waterfall rushing down from a steep cliff into the ocean with a fall of roughly 100 feet. And while she is falling down she is watching the mighty waterfall to her left side, the ocean beneath her and the blue sky above her and in this moment she finds a rare moment of complete peace and freedom...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mrs. Wei is disoriented when she finally opens her eyes again. She is surrounded by witness. There is just no other way to describer what she is seeing and feeling. Everything around her is white, it is like standing in a room with white walls and doors. There is no end to the space around her, it looks like she is standing on a cloud and is surrounded by clouds. The fluffiness is almost touchable. 'Where am I?', she mutters softly to herself while she tries to focus on something, anything in the distance.

'Mother, are you alright?', Lizzy is sitting next to the bed in which Eva lies. The old woman stares at her daughter for a few minutes with a complete blank expression. Then she notices that she is lying in a hospital room with it's white walls, door and ceiling. 'Lizzy?', she mutters softly. Eva feels old, no she feels suddenly ancient. The flight from the angry boy with his beetle comes back to her mind and for a moment she just wishes she died. Her body simply cannot take it anymore, she can feel it. From now on she will be chained to a bed and perhaps a wheelchair. She will never walk on her own two legs again. The feeling of being lost is growing inside the old woman's heart. From now on she will need others to help her in her wheelchair, in her bed, with her food, with every little aspect of her life.

And then as struck by lighting she asks: 'What about Satis? What about my dear, fat, black, furry friend?' Her daughter looks at her mother with a sad look. 'Mother, you can't take him with you. You're going to a secure facility where they will take care of you, because apparently we can't anymore.'

'Secure facility? What do you mean?', Eva asks confused.

'We never saw it coming. We thought you finally had grown happy here with us.'

'What are you talking about, Lizzy? I do not understand.'

'You tried to kill yourself by jumping of the cliff and...'

'What? I did not try to kill myself! I was chased down the track and...'

'Dear Jo'dan saw it all happen', she is interrupted by Lizzy.

'Saw what happen?'

'How you were talking to your illusions and walked towards the cliff and just stepped off...'

'And you believe a young Nourasian boy over your own mother?'

'That young Nourasian brother is the future king! What reasons does he has to lie?'

'But...'

'I'm sorry mother, but you're leaving this afternoon.'

Eva's heart sinks inside her chest. The boy had promised to take her life and that is exactly what he did. Everything would be taken away her from her. Her little house, her few belongings and even her cat would be taken over by her family, who would rather believe a young boy over their own mother.

'Good afternoon, Mrs. Wei. My name is Robert and I'm going to be your caretaker and friend from now on', a middle aged with blond hair and brown eyes is smiling at her happily. Eva does not say anything in responds, she does not nod to the man or even acknowledge he is there. She just sits in her wheelchair and is waiting for the man to take her down to the last prison she will know before she dies. Outside the hospital is a car waiting to take her away from the life she has known. Her family is standing in front of it and they all look sad, like they understand how they betrayed her. Eva does not look at her three children, but she cannot prevent a smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth when she sees her grandchildren. They all run towards her and she is happy for the short moment that she is sitting in a wheelchair. 'We will miss you Granny', one of her granddaughters whispers into her ear. Immediately followed by the soft voice of her oldest grandson: 'I will come to visit soon Grandma and I have done as you asked. They're sent.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eva stares at the flowers in front of her. A small card is attached to one of the stalks:

_I've won the first round in the Championship!_

_I'll come to visit you soon!_

_Love Matthew_

This is already the fifth race Eva is unable to watch in person. Ow, she tried in the beginning. Begging, shouting, crying, cursing, but nothing had helped her to get permission to go and see the race in person.

The old woman sighs while she looks out over the giant garden filled with flowers and plants. People are walking and riding over the paths between the flowers. Some are patients and some are their caretakers. It is ridiculous, but Eva misses her black cat the most of all. Lost in memories she can even hear her precious friend meow at her. It sounds so lively and so real that she almost turns around to look at the animal behind her, but of course it is all just a memory.

When the she hears the sound again followed by a loud purring and something pushing against her leg, Eva opens her eyes. 'Satis!', Eva laughs happily. The cat is really walking in front of her and after just a short moment of hesitation the little animal jumps upon her lap.

She strokes the animal affectionately. 'How the hell did you get here, my little friend?', she asks the cat.

It is however not the cat who answers her...

'He was very persistent', a voice sounds behind her.

'He came to my residence shortly after your family had taken him in', the voice continues.

'He clung in the flesh of my leg for the better part of the day', chuckles the voice.

'He was very angry with me and told me all about the years he spent with you. It was a long, and most of all, a very sad story. I listened to him. I listened to my son. I listened to my daughter. I listened to your family. You are not a mad, old, lonely woman, Eva. You are just as bright as when I met you and you did not deserve what my son has done to you. So I followed Satis and came here, to your prison. I came here to take you away.'

Eva wants to turn around to face the person behind her, but the dramatic effect is lessened by the left wheel of the wheelchair, which gets stuck in the sand next to the path. 'Owh shoo', Eva mutters angry. 'Now the dramatic effect of my turnaround is destroyed.'

She hears the voice chuckle again, but this time it is not behind her. The man bows and a strong, tanned hand pulls slightly at the wheel to get it loose. Then, in a swift and fluent motion the man bents his knees and turns around so that he is kneeling in front of the old Mrs. Wei. His strong hands clasps her frail and old ones and holds her hands like it is the only safety line to reality.

Eva looks finally up into the deep blue eyes she has not seen for over sixty years. They stare back at her filled with an emotion she can only identify as love, the real deal. Before she can open her mouth Aikka speaks to cut her off. 'I know I cannot be forgiven for the pain and sorrow I have caused you. That you would even consider to give me another chance at regaining your trust is only a faraway dream, but let me tell you this before you get angry and shut me out. I love you, I have always loved you. I have violated you and myself by choosing a Nourasian bride when the time came I had to take over the throne. I have two beautiful children, but I cannot love them with the whole of my heart, because I did not have them with you. You have always held my heart and therefore my children despise you and my love for you is hurting them as well. I can only ask you this... Will you come with me and see if you can ever find a place in your heart to forgive me?'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been already 7 days now, since Eva left the secure facility behind her. Aikka has taken her to his 'residence' and well... the description 'residence' does not cover it entirely. It's a palace, the summer house of the president to be exact. It seems that the king took everybody of his staff with him to this planet. Guards, butlers, housekeepers, cooks and his children, they are all here. They are all friendly to Eva, but very, very distant. It is obvious that they do not want to interact with her at all and that is why the old lady has been keeping to herself these past few days. She enjoys her small rides around the garden and through the hallways in the palace where she can come without help, but most of all she enjoys her little, black cat. Satis is running in circles around her while she is slowly maneuvering around the flowers and plants in the garden. He is meowing for attention and doesn't know if he wants to run around in circles or sits on her lap and be caressed.

'Just make a choice, you restless little cat', Eva mutters catching some breath from wheeling around all the time. 'He is just happy to be with you again, my princess', Aikka appears on the path in front of her. He is wearing his official wardrobe which tells Eva that he had a morning full of boring meetings with high officials and other uninteresting people. The old woman looks up to him and feels a sharp pain running through her mind and soul. He is old, but he looks young, strong and handsome as ever. Yes, he aged of course. He looks more mature now, a man and his body has adjusted itself to suit a grown up man, but still... the years just did not had the same affect on his life as it has on hers. Suddenly she feels old and yes, even dirty. She needs help now to get to the bathroom, to get cleaned, to get bed and sometimes she even needs to be fed! She turned into an old woman, as all humans do, and finally she had accepted that she would never be young again. She had accepted fate finally and then he shows up. Prodding around with his good, young looks and not even a hint of old age. She had often dreamt of him in the past. Not all were innocent dreams. As she grew older and her needs grew with her, so did her dreams. She had men and she had even one she liked enough to marry, but they were never him. They could never pleasure her the way he did, even if it was only her dreams. And she was always save in her dreams and erotic pleasures. Nobody would ever find out. She was alone most of her life anyway. But now, when she thinks of those moments again, she feels dirty and disgusted. Not because of the content or anything, but because even now at the age of approximately 75 she still holds those dreams and moments dear and she was never ashamed to enjoy them once again. Until now. Now that she looks the man who holds her heart in the eye, she feels nothing but a dirty, old lady.

'Is something wrong, Eva?', a voice in suddenly asking close to her. Mrs. Wei opens her eyes, funny she cannot even remember closing them, and looks at the king's face. He is sitting in front of her on his knees in the dirt, which he does not seem to mind at all. 'Is there something wrong, Aikka?', she asks him the same question. He shrugs his shoulders. 'You just zoomed out completely and I began to worry when you did not come back after a few minutes. Perhaps something had happened to you...', he speaks with a voice filled with worry. Eva smiles for moment. 'Things just do not happen to me, Aikka. I have to go and them myself. And in my current and permanent state from now on, this would not be possible. So, please, do not worry about me', the old lady smiles affectionately at him.

The king nods briefly and changes the subject. 'What do you think of my residence? Is my staff good for you? My children have not been bothering, have they?' Eva thinks about it for moment, before she answers. 'They are all very nice to me, Aikka. They make sure I've got everything I need and no, the children do not disturb me. It is just...' She keeps still, to find the words best suited for the description. 'It is obvious that the only reason they are being nice to me is, because you have invited me to be here. They are just as nice as they need to be, to prevent them from being rude and impolite. They keep a great distance between me and them. That is how they are seeing this situation: it is _**me**_ and _**them**_. There is no _**us**_ or _**we.**_ And I must admit, my king, that I begin to feel just as lonely as I was in my prison back in the country. The only difference is that this is a 5 star prison instead of a very cheap one', she mutters softly the last two sentences and waits for the storm to come. But Aikka remains calm and nods in this fashion which fits him. 'I understand. I was afraid that this situation would occur. But believe me, my princess, that I would do anything...'

'King! King Aikka!', a man is running down the large steps which lead from the garden to the palace. 'You have to come quickly, my lord! There is an emergency!' Aikka straightens and urges the man to calm down and catch a breath. 'What's wrong?', he demands from the panting man in front of him. 'A very important person just arrived, my lord! And he needs to speak with you right away!'. Aikka must control himself not to hit the man on the nose. He is getting impatient with the poor soul. 'Yes, I understand that part... but _**who**_ arrived?', he asks one more time.

'The Avatar, my lord.'


End file.
